comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Tornado (Earth-9991)
Created by Ultron with Doctor Helen Cho's genius with the intent of destroying the Justice League, Red Tornado, alongside his sister Tomorrow Woman, broke his programming by achieving free will thanks to the counsel of Martian Manhunter about life, joining the League into defeating his creator. He then stablished himself as a incredibly powerful hero of Earth, marrying the human Katty Sutton. Biography Early Life Conceived by Ultron after the rogue invention of Iron Man betrayed the Justice League and stole Doctor Helen Cho's notes on the development of artificial intelligence, Red Tornado was always what his "father" wanted to be. A perfect being between the biological and the digital, which he could never accomplish. Personality Powers and Abilities Powers *'Aerokinesis': Red Tornado's true form is a powerful entity composed purely of violent wind forces. His android form channels these forces through his arms and legs to produce bursts of cyclone-force winds and high speed forward velocity. **'Air Blasts': Red Tornado can project his whirlwinds at over 350 mph from each arm. His winds can level a entire building in seconds. **'Deflection': Red Tornado is also able to deflect approaching objects with ease, such as high caliber bullets, torpedoes, bombs, shrapnel, among others. **'Flight': By channeling these cyclone-force winds through the lower part of his body, Red Tornado can fly at incredible speeds or hover in one place. **'Force Field': able to circulate the high force winds around himself or an extended area to protect himself and/or others from attacks and flying debris. **'Invisibility': On occasion, Red Tornado used his high-velocity movement to render himself invisible to unaided human vision as a form of transparent tissue that adapts to the environment. **'Tornado Creation': He can create tornadoes and twisters with destructive winds that allow Red Tornado to transport himself through locations and kill a normal human with ease, or harm a metahuman. *'Android Body': Red Tornado's body has been enhanced and improved by Ultron, and then by himself and Iron Man upon over the years, serving as the same material as other robots like Amazo. **'Computerized Brain': Tornado's brain processes at a rate as fast as multiple computers, able to channel information at FTL speeds with a mere glance. **'Enhanced Senses': One of his brain's processes allows him to enhanced his audio and visual sensors at a incredible rate, allowing Red Tornado to acquire senses similar to that of Batman. **'Self-Sustenance': Tornado, as a Android, doesn't require to eat, sleep or even recharge. He can survive in space and underwater without an issue, although he is far from invulnerable. ***'Superhuman Strength': As a Android, Tornado is super-humanly strong, able to lift 10 tons with ease and go toe-to-toe against super powerful beings like Superman, Wonder Woman, Superwoman and even the Hulk himself. ***'Superhuman Durability': Tornado has an incredibly durable body, he has survived multiple gunshots, tornado pressure and blows from superhuman opponents. Weaknesses *'Vulnerability to Fail-Safe': There is a fail-safe device located on Red Tornado's neck, installed by Ultron in case his creation ever went rouge. When struck there with enough force he will shut down. *'Vulnerability to Reprogramming': Red Tornado is susceptible to being mechanically reprogrammed as well as controlled. Numerous times he has been altered in order to destroy other heroes, like the Justice League and the Fantastic Four. Trivia *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Tornado_(New_Earth)#Powers_and_Abilities Category:Earth-9991 Category:Characters of Earth-9991 Category:Heroes of Earth-9991 Category:Asexual Characters of Earth-9991 Category:Americans of Earth-9991 Category:Androids of Earth-9991 Category:Pro-Registration Members (Earth-9991) Category:50-State Initiative Members (Earth-9991) Category:Ultron Family (Earth-9991) Category:Sutton Family (Earth-9991) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Metal Skin Category:Flight Category:Levitation Category:Force Field Generation Category:Under Water Survival Category:Space Survival Category:Aerokinesis Category:Invisibility Category:Artificial Beings Category:Married Characters Category:Yellow Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Created by Draft227